


Wanna Dance?

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Humanstuck, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus asks Kankri to dance at a formal party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

Cronus didn’t want to be at the promenade. He didn’t like the fancy purple suit he had to wear, and he would rather just be in his house, but Meenah wanted him to go, so there he was in the back of the room at the hotel where the committee decided to have it held. Frankly, he thought the whole thing was overrated. While the room was beautifully decorated to look as if it was underwater and the girls were all dolled up, he was having no fun. None what-so-ever.

Cronus scanned the room, bored. He saw girls in sparkling flowing dresses and guys in black, blue and white suits all dancing along to the beat of the classical music. As he moved his eyes over the crowd he caught sight of someone in a red suit. The mysterious man turned around and turned out to be none other than Kankri Vantas, the know-it-all boy in his English class who Cronus absolutely adored.

Kankri was also staying away from the horde. He was up against the wall and looked just as bored as Cronus was. Cronus began to watch the brown haired, tanned skinned boy as he stood alone and watched the commotion around him. That was when Cronus devised a plan to end his boredom for a short while. This plan, unlike most his other plans, was for nothing more than a dance, so he made his way across the dance floor and over to the short and adorable boy.

“Hey, kan.” He said when he got next to Kankri. “Vwanna dance?” He bowed, outstretched his hand and tilted his head so he could look up at Kankri’s dark brown, almost black, eyes.

“Cronus, did you have to be so _blatant_ with your statement. You could have taken a more subtle approach or at least talked to me a bit first. Such an ostentatious remark could trigger someone.” Kankri glared at Cronus’ freckled face and into his sparkling blue eyes. While he said what he said, he was actually quite happy someone had asked him to dance.

“Yeah, yeah, kan. I am sorry I could hawve possibly ‘triggered’ someone, but I vwould still like to know if ya vwanna dance vwith me. So?” Cronus held his hand out again and this time Kankri took it.

“Disregarding my previous allegation, I suppose I would enjoy a short dance with you.” Cronus grinned and pulled into the center of the dance floor. He put his right hand on Kankri’s back and his left hand held Kankri’s right. The two began to sway and spin slowly as “Minuet In G” played in the background.

As Cronus stared into Kankri’s dark eyes while they danced, he couldn’t help but imagine they were the only two people in the whole world. They waltzed around the dance floor and actually drew a crowd. Others began to part way for them for a reason neither Cronus nor Kankri could think of.

The song drew to a close and they left the dance floor, retreating to the walls once more. When they were back to where Cronus had found Kankri, Cronus grabbed him gently by his cheeks and stole a quick kiss, winning a blush from the other.

“Thanks for the vwonderful dance svweetheart. Maybe vwe can do I again sometime.” He smiled at the shocked boy, bowed once more, turned and walked away, leaving Kankri standing alone, stunned.

 


End file.
